14 Stycznia 2008
TVP 1 05:15 Notacje - Ks. Józef Wójcik. Uśmiech Jana Pawła II; cykl dokumentalny 05:25 Serce z węgla - odc. 6; cykl dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 14 stycznia; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Gumisie - Przez żołądek do... , odc 43 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / My Kingdom For A Pie ep. 43); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 09:00 Budzik - Ptaszki w zimie 09:30 Rozgadana Farma - Kasandra odchodzi i kropka. To nie cyrk, to po prostu szopka, odc. 1 (Cassandra Runs Away Leaving the Circus in Disarray); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 09:55 Teleferie - Dwa światy - Odc 1/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995) 10:20 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 25; teleturniej 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3661 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3876); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3662 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3877); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 W kolejce po euro; cykl reportaży 12:35 Plebania - odc. 994; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1383; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1555; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Byli sobie odkrywcy - odc.11 Magellan- pierwsza podróż dookoła świata (Magellan); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997) 14:30 Szkoda gadać - odc. 17; program rozrywkowy 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 7 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:35 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 8 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3663 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3878); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3664 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3879); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1388 - txt str,777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1556; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 999; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 18 Pod piramidami; serial animowany 19:05 Wieczorynka - Strażak Sam - Król Dżungli, odc. 17 (Fireman Sam // King of the jungle, ep. 17); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 19:15 Wieczorynka - Świnka Peppa - Mycie samochodu, odc. 33 (Cleaning the car, ep. 33); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Brat Elvis; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Łukasz Wylężałek 21:20 Przebojowa noc 21:30 Europejczyk - ... kochający (Den europaeiske Mand (4)); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania, Polska (2007) 22:05 Bracia i siostry - odc. 2 (Brothers & Sisters, ep. 2, An Act Of Will); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 23:00 Mocne kino nocne - Lista zabójstw (Hit List, The); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1993) 00:35 Kojak seria 3 - Biała śmierć (Kojak III, ep. 6, Secret Snow - Deadly Snow); serial kraj prod.USA (1975) 01:25 Kojak seria 3 - Życie, wyzwolenie i pogoń za śmiercią (Kojak III, ep. 7, Life, Liberation and the Pursuit of Death); serial kraj prod.USA (1975) 02:10 Był taki dzień - 14 stycznia; felieton 02:15 Notacje - Franceska Michalska. Zesłanie Polaków do Kazachstanu; cykl dokumentalny 02:25 Podróże z zagadkami 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Statek miłości - odc. 233/249 (The Love Boat Odc 213 (9/17) The Second Time Around, Runaway Go Home, Hello,); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986) 06:30 Statek miłości - odc. 234/249 (The Love Boat Odc. 215 (9 - 10) Father of The Bride, Best Man, Members of the Wedding); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986) 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 EUROexpress; magazyn 07:40 Przystanek praca 07:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 10/52 Niech żyje dobry czarodziej (Martin Morning); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 92 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 09:25 Pogoda 09:50 Porannik Dwójki 10:20 Pogoda 10:45 Porannik Dwójki 11:20 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn 11:40 Dr Quinn - seria IV, odc. 25/28 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. IV); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995) 12:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 15 Kłamstwa; telenowela TVP 12:55 Weterynarz na safari - odc. 8 (Vet Safari ep. 8); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:25 Między nami seniorami 13:35 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 14:00 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 14:50 Pojedynek gigantów - Hity ; program kabaretowy 15:15 Flipper - odc. 38/44 Magiczny amulet (Flipper ep. La Sirena Maya); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 315 Paweł i Gaweł; serial TVP 17:00 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 1/21 Załoga - txt str.777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1966) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 19; teleturniej 19:40 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 9; magazyn 20:10 M jak miłość - odc. 551; serial TVP 21:00 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 308 21:10 Brzydula Betty - odc. 17 (Ugly Betty); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 22:00 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VI, odc. 19/24 (Crime Scene Investigation VI, ep. 619); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2005) 22:55 Warto rozmawiać 23:55 Panorama 00:10 Wieczór artystyczny Esencja nastroju (film dokumentalny o Mieczysławie Koszu); film dokumentalny 01:05 Maleńczuk śpiewa songi Kurta Weilla; recital 01:45 Wielcy odkrywcy - Benedykt Polak; cykl reportaży 01:55 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Poznań 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:45 Teleskop 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:36 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:42 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Teleskop 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:24 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:27 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:54 Pogoda; STEREO 10:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:54 Pogoda; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:54 Pogoda; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:06 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:54 Pogoda; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:57 Pogoda; STEREO 14:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:08 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 15:12 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:09 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Teleskop 17:00 Wielkopolski agrobiznes, Info 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Teleskop 18:20 Sport - Wielkopolska, Wiadomości sportowe 18:25 Halifaxy nad Wielkopolską, Dokument 19:00 Okno na Wielkopolskę, Dokument 19:15 Teleskop 19:20 Rozmowa dnia, Publicystyka 19:30 Mój czas, Info 19:40 Szkoła na szóstkę, Info 20:01 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:20 Forum - wydanie 2; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Teleskop 22:05 Wiadomości sportowe - Wielkopolska, Wiadomości sportowe 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda; STEREO 23:58 Miasta - Porty: okna na świat - Szanghai (Harbours Gateways to the World); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:29 Forum - wydanie 2; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:09 Serwis info; STEREO 01:34 Pogoda; STEREO 01:35 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:46 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Adam i Ewa (27) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.30 Łowcy skarbów (54) - serial przygodowy, Francja/Kanada/Niemcy/USA 09.30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (106) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.30 Rodzina zastępcza plus (166) - serial komediowy, Polska 11.30 Samo życie (1017) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.00 Zostać miss (24) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 13.00 Świat według Kiepskich (35, 36) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (623) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.45 Mamuśki (9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 15.15 Świat według Bundych (238) - serial komediowy, USA 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Graczykowie (46) - serial komediowy, Polska 17.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (168) - serial komediowy, Polska 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (624) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1018) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.00 MEGAHIT: Szklana pułapka 2 - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 21.55 Studio LOlTO 23.50 Nieustraszeni - reality show 00.50 Nagroda gwarantowana 02.00 Nocne randki 04.40 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.20 Telesklep 06.20 Hej-nał show 08.00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12.00 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 13.00 W-11- wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.40 Telesklep 14.25 Bez śladu (5/23) - serial kryminalny, USA 15.20 Marina (90/169) - telenowela, Meksyk/USA 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11- wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (904) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.30 Krok od domu (2/22) - serial kryminalny, USA 22.30 Teraz my! - magazyn 23.15 Superwizjer - magazyn 23.50 Rozmowy z mistrzem - prof. Leszek Kotakowski rozmawia z Adamem Michnikiem o pamięci historycznej 00.20 Co za tydzień - magazyn 00.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.05 Wrzuć na luz 02.05 Teiesklep 02.25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.35 Sztukateria 06.00 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 06.50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Mała czarna - talk show 09.25 Zbuntowani (56) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.25 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 12.25 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 13.25 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 14.25 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 16.25 Zbuntowani (57) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.25 Mała czarna - talk show 18.25 Benny Hill - pr. rozrywkowy 19.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.00 Operacja "Corned Beef" - komedia sensacyjna, Francja 1991 22.15 Happy Hour - pr. rozrywkowy 23.15 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 01.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.25 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.15 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 05.10 Big Brother 4.1: Extra - reality show 05.35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Zygzaki - Para; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Szkoda gadać - odc. 17; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 W pustyni i w puszczy - odc. 1 - Porwanie; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Zbrodnia i... miłość; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 995; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1377; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Życie po życiu numeru 5308; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 M jak miłość - odc. 530; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Rozmowy na temat... 14:10 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 3/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Złota sobota ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Muzyczny program rozrywkowy, realizowany w formie koncertu z udziałem publiczności. Piosenki i tańce kolejnych dekad XX wieku w wykonaniu Nataszy Urbańskiej, Janusza Józefowicza, zespołu Teatru Studio Buffo oraz zaproszonych gwiazd polskiej estrady. 15:45 Podróżnik - Belize San Ignacio; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Sceny ze sceny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Zygzaki - Para; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Dzikie serce; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Z archiwum IPN - V Komenda WiN; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 995; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 22 - Mały Eskimos; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1377; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Warto kochać - odc. 44; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Barbara Nowakowska - Drozdek (Berlin Zachodni - Niemcy); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 Powołani; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Niezwykli - Archanioł z cerkiewek wypędzony; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:40 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:55 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Plebania - odc. 995; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 22 - Mały Eskimos; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1377; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Warto kochać - odc. 44; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 10; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Dzikie serce; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Powołani; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Dzień jak dzień (15) 7:00 Dzień jak dzień (16) 8:00 Christy: Powrót do Cutter Gap 10:00 Potyczki Amy (48) 11:00 Córki McLeoda (21) 12:00 Podróż do wnętrza ziemi (1/2) 14:00 Potyczki Amy (48) 15:00 Christy: Powrót do Cutter Gap 17:00 Córki McLeoda (22) 18:00 Mąż na jeden weekend 20:00 Patrol morski: Ratunku! (7/13) 21:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar (7) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna (7) 23:00 Patrol morski: Ratunku! (7/13) 0:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar (7) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna (7) 2:00 Podróż do wnętrza ziemi (1/2) 4:00 Dzień jak dzień (15) 5:00 Dzień jak dzień (16) Ale Kino! 8:00 Telefon do Hedy Lamarr 9:25 Trzech mężczyzn i mała dama 11:15 Szejk 12:50 Przed odlotem 14:35 Bergman i wyspa Faro 15:45 Poirot: Zaginiona kopalnia 16:45 Lepiej być piękną i bogatą 18:30 Historia kina: Chiny. Płeć w chińskim kinie 20:00 ale klasyczne: Rozwód po włosku 21:55 Kumpel do bicia 0:05 Bracia 2:05 Kochankowie Marii 3:50 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie: Grizzly 2 7:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (1) 7:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (2) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (21) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (22) 9:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki (8) 10:00 Na ratunek z Lyndal: Droga do wolności 11:00 Wychowanie małego Iwani 12:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (6) 13:00 Austin Stevens - twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem: W poszukiwaniu groźnej kajsaki 14:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (10) 15:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (3) 15:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (4) 16:00 Wychowanie małego Iwani 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (6) 18:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (3) 18:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (4) 19:00 Małpi biznes (13) 19:30 Małpi biznes (14) 20:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki (10) 21:00 RSPCA: Na ratunek (13) 21:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Chrzest ogniem 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Zaniedbany pies 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (6) 0:00 Małpi biznes (13) 0:30 Małpi biznes (14) 1:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (3) 1:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów (4) 2:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki (10) 3:00 RSPCA: Na ratunek (13) 3:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Chrzest ogniem 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Zaniedbany pies 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (6) AXN 6:00 Poszukiwani 2 (2) 7:00 Szczury wodne (99) 8:00 Łowcy koszmarów 2 (3) 9:00 Wzór 2 (10) 10:00 Poszukiwani 2 (2) 11:00 Łowcy koszmarów 2 (4) 12:00 Szczury wodne (99) 13:00 Lost: Zagubieni 3 (15) 14:00 Wzór 2 (10) 15:00 Poszukiwani 2 (3) 16:00 Szczury wodne (100) 17:00 Dr House (20/22) 18:00 Lost: Zagubieni 3 (16) 19:00 Wzór 2 (11) 20:05 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 (15) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 (5) 22:00 Dr House (21/22) 23:00 Koszmar minionego lata 0:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 (6) 1:55 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 (15) 2:55 Koszmar minionego lata BBC Entertainment 6:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 6:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 7:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 7:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 8:45 Derren Brown 9:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (9) 9:35 Czarna Żmija (5) 10:05 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 10:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 11:05 Derren Brown 11:30 Doktor Who (13-ost.) 12:20 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 13:10 Czarna Żmija (5) 13:40 Allo, Allo (1) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 14:40 Absolutnie fantastyczne (6) 15:10 Czarna Żmija (6) 15:40 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 16:30 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (1) 17:20 Doktor Who: Gwiazdkowa inwazja (1) 18:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (10) 18:40 Derren Brown 19:10 Derren Brown 19:40 Catherine Tate i jej Show 20:20 Catherine Tate i jej Show 21:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (6) 22:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (7) 23:00 Catherine Tate i jej Show 23:40 Catherine Tate i jej Show 0:20 Czarna Żmija (5) 0:50 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (5) 1:40 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (6) 2:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (5) 3:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (6) 3:30 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (6) 4:20 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (7) 5:10 Doktor Who: Gwiazdkowa inwazja (1) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 6:30 Forsa na strychu (3) 6:55 Forsa na strychu (8) 7:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 7:55 Kudłaci kucharze (5) 8:20 Kudłaci kucharze (6) 8:50 Forsa na strychu (6) 9:15 Wielkie sprzątanie (6) 9:45 Tydzień bombowych strojów (6) 10:10 Tydzień bombowych strojów (7) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (3) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (8) 11:25 Kudłaci kucharze (5) 11:50 Kudłaci kucharze (6) 12:20 Forsa na strychu (6) 12:45 Wielkie sprzątanie (6) 13:10 Tydzień bombowych strojów (6) 13:35 Tydzień bombowych strojów (7) 14:05 Forsa na strychu (6) 14:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (6) 15:00 Tydzień bombowych strojów (6) 15:25 Tydzień bombowych strojów (7) 15:50 Forsa na strychu (3) 16:15 Forsa na strychu (8) 16:40 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 17:10 James Martin i jego ogród (6) 17:35 James Martin i jego ogród (7) 18:00 Mary, królowa sklepów (1) 19:00 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 20:00 James Martin i jego ogród (6) 20:30 James Martin i jego ogród (7) 21:00 Mary, królowa sklepów (1) 22:00 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (3) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (8) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 0:35 James Martin i jego ogród (6) 1:00 James Martin i jego ogród (7) 1:30 Mary, królowa sklepów (1) 2:20 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (3) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (8) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 4:40 Forsa na strychu (3) 5:05 Jak się nie ubierać (2) Canal + 7:10 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 6 (17) 8:00 Lęk wysokości 9:40 Aeon Flux 11:20 Dlaczego nie! 13:10 Łapu-capu extra 13:45 Życie ukryte w słowach 15:45 Wymyślona przyjaciółka 17:20 Pingwiny. Opowieść o ptakach, które pragnęły zostać rybami 18:20 Przyjęty 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 6 (18) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Ocean strachu 2 22:45 Premiera: Życie w obrazkach 23:50 Omen 1:45 9. kompania 4:00 Homo Father Canal + Film 8:30 Zakochany anioł 10:10 Deser: Zmiana ról 10:30 Poirot: Po pogrzebie 12:10 Simpsonowie 6 (17) 12:35 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Lot 93 14:55 Wielka cisza 17:45 Eragon 19:30 Aktualności filmowe 20:00 Idlewild 22:00 Decydująca gra 23:35 Ocean strachu 2 1:15 Miami Vice 3:25 Za ile mnie pokochasz? 5:00 Jutro premiera Canal + Sport 7:00 Sport+ (1) 7:25 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 9:30 Sport+ (2) 11:15 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 13:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 15:30 Nie przegap 15:40 1 na 1: Jacek Chańko 16:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 18:00 Piłka nożna: Gol+Gol 19:00 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 20:55 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 23:00 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 1:00 Szalona odwaga 3:00 Takeshis' 4:55 Kraina obfitości Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 10:00 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:30 Duel Masters 19:00 Samuraj Jack 19:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:00 Młodzi Tytani 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:05 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Sułtani westernu 7:55 Ostatnia audycja 9:40 Wygrani i przegrani 11:05 W blasku Hollywood: Halle Berry 11:35 Śmiertelna pułapka 13:30 Chmura 15:10 Teściowie 16:50 Ostatnia audycja 18:35 Wygrani i przegrani 20:00 Być kobietą. Premiera: Między Wschodem i Zachodem 21:35 W blasku Hollywood: Leonardo DiCaprio 22:00 Tango ze śmiercią 0:05 W przebraniu mordercy 1:50 Prawdziwe życie 3:45 Ofiary miłości - historia prawdziwa 5:20 W blasku Hollywood: Angelina Jolie Zone Club 6:00 E-miłość (33) 6:30 Bazar (3) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (39) 7:30 Szkoła jogi (55) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (41) 8:30 Sobota w kuchni: Merrilees Parker i Simon Rimmer (66) 9:00 Druga szansa (9) 10:00 Porządek musi być (10) 10:30 E-miłość (33) 11:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (4) 12:00 Druga szansa (10) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (41) 13:30 Szalone nożyczki (2) 14:30 Bazar (3) 15:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (39) 15:30 Szkoła jogi (55) 16:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (41) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (16) 17:30 10 lat mniej (10) 18:00 Porządek musi być (10) 18:30 E-miłość (33) 19:00 Druga szansa (10) 20:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (4) 21:00 Szalone nożyczki (2) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (53) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (14) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (60) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (53) 2:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (14) 3:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (60) 4:00 E-miłość (33) 4:30 Bazar (3) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (41) 5:30 Sobota w kuchni: Merrilees Parker i Simon Rimmer (66) Discovery Channel 6:00 Największe z największych: Poszukiwacze diamentów 7:00 Brainiac (3) 8:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Lasy deszczowe Kostaryki (3) 9:00 Producenci motocykli (9) 10:00 Broń przyszłości: Bez wyjścia 11:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Samoloty 12:00 Największe z największych: Poszukiwacze diamentów 13:00 Brainiac (3) 14:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Lasy deszczowe Kostaryki (3) 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (10) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (8) 16:00 Wyścig do Dakaru (2) 17:00 Piąty bieg 17:30 Piąty bieg 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt Alumatub (5) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Pocisk z kurczaka 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (11) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (9) 21:00 Zrozumieć morderstwo 22:00 Detektywi sądowi: Śmiertelny cel 23:00 Sztuki walki na świecie (3) 23:30 Sztuki walki na świecie (4) 0:00 Wojownik: Rosja 0:30 Wojownik: Japonia 1:00 Z akt FBI: Nielegalna ucieczka 2:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Wołanie o pomoc 3:00 Producenci motocykli (10) 4:00 Broń przyszłości: Broń doskonała 5:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Pociągi Discovery Science 6:00 Robotica (2) 7:00 Brainiac (12) 8:00 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Miejska dżungla 8:30 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Dzikie odgłosy 9:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Kraina kanionów 10:00 Superkonstrukcje: Produkcja pieniędzy 11:00 Zrozumieć otyłość 12:00 Robotica (2) 13:00 Brainiac (12) 14:00 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Miejska dżungla 14:30 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Dzikie odgłosy 15:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Kraina kanionów 16:00 Superkonstrukcje: Produkcja pieniędzy 17:00 Zrozumieć otyłość 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (19) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (44) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (28) 20:00 Podróż do wnętrza ziemi (2) 21:00 Dzika przyroda: Ekstremalne warunki 22:00 Planeta żywiołów: Mordercza fala 23:00 Jeden krok dalej (8) 23:30 Jeden krok dalej (9) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (19) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (44) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (28) 2:00 Podróż do wnętrza ziemi (2) 3:00 Dzika przyroda: Ekstremalne warunki 3:50 Planeta żywiołów: Mordercza fala 4:40 Jak to zbudowano?: Areny sportowe 5:10 Jeden krok dalej (8) 5:35 Jeden krok dalej (9) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Kto zatopił Wielką Armadę? 7:00 Nieznana historia Rzymu 8:00 Pearl Harbor: Zagłada Arizony 9:00 Podróż przez Dolinę Królów 10:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Zamach na Hitlera 11:00 Pearl Harbor: Zagłada Arizony 12:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Kto zatopił Wielką Armadę? 13:00 Nieznana historia Rzymu 14:00 Pearl Harbor: Zagłada Arizony 15:00 Podróż przez Dolinę Królów 16:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Zamach na Hitlera 17:00 Pearl Harbor: Zagłada Arizony 18:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Kto zatopił Wielką Armadę? 19:00 Nieznana historia Rzymu 20:00 Pearl Harbor: Zagłada Arizony 21:00 Podróż przez Dolinę Królów 22:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Zamach na Hitlera 23:00 Pearl Harbor: Zagłada Arizony 0:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Kto zatopił Wielką Armadę? 1:00 Nieznana historia Rzymu 2:00 Pearl Harbor: Zagłada Arizony 3:00 Podróż przez Dolinę Królów 3:55 Niewyjaśnione historie: Zamach na Hitlera 4:45 Pearl Harbor: Zagłada Arizony 5:35 Wojenne burze: Wojna w dżungli - bitwa pod Dien Bien Phu, 1954 rok Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 6:50 JoJo z cyrku 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:40 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 9:45 Mali Einsteini 10:10 JoJo z cyrku 10:35 Stanley 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:10 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 Jerry i paczka 6:20 Jerry i paczka 6:45 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 Iggy Arbuckle 7:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Yin Yang Yo! 9:50 Yin Yang Yo! 10:15 W.I.T.C.H. 10:40 Team Galaxy 11:05 Ach, ten Andy! 11:30 Ach, ten Andy! 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Iggy Arbuckle 15:05 Yin Yang Yo! 15:30 W.I.T.C.H. 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 Iggy Arbuckle 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Naruto 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:25 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:45 Galactik Football 22:10 Galactik Football 22:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 22:55 Naruto 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto Eurosport 6:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne 9:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne 14:00 Snooker: Turniej Masters w Londynie 18:00 Eurogole 19:00 Snooker: Turniej Masters w Londynie 20:00 Snooker: Turniej Masters w Londynie 23:00 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 23:30 Eurogole 0:30 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 1:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Unihokej: Puchar Europy 11:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 15:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 16:00 Unihokej: Puchar Europy 17:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Winterpark Weekend 19:00 Snowboard: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Nendaz 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Koszykówka 21:00 Unihokej: Puchar Europy 22:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Backgammon: Zawody z cyklu World Series w Londynie 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 6:00 Antoni, Boży wojownik 7:40 Cinema, cinema 8:05 Ballada o Jacku i Rose 9:55 Odwaga miłości 11:35 Chłopaki 4 13:40 Dzikie koty 15:25 Jak usidlić faceta 17:10 Kod da Vinci 19:40 Premiera: Na planie 20:10 Capote 22:05 Premiera: Obłąkana miłość 23:45 Jazda na maksa 1:15 Chaos 3:20 Obłąkana miłość 5:00 Drag Kings w trasie HBO 2 6:00 Z ust do ust 7:35 Szczwany lis 9:10 Poddaj się, Dorotko 10:35 Superman: Powrót 13:05 Na stojaka! (186) 13:35 Patrol 15:50 Wytańczyć marzenia 17:45 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka 20:15 Studio 60 (16) 21:00 Historia przemocy 22:35 V 2007 Concert 23:35 Za dziesięć dwunasta 1:00 Egzorcyzmy Emily Rose 2:55 Historia przemocy 4:30 Za dziesięć dwunasta HBO Comedy 10:00 Ich własna liga 12:05 Wymarzony domek 13:45 Zatańczyć z Anną 15:35 Ich własna liga 17:45 Wymarzony domek 19:30 Premiera: Pod jednym dachem 3 (2) 20:30 Mechanik: Czas zemsty 22:00 Podwójne espresso 23:40 Trawka 3 (2) 0:10 Demon drugiej młodości 1:40 Palec 3:10 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Zbigniew Zamachowski 6:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Zbigniew Zamachowski: Wypowiedź: Zbigniew Zamachowski 6:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Zbigniew Zamachowski: Ucieczka 7:45 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Zbigniew Zamachowski: Pierwsza licealna 7:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Zbigniew Zamachowski: Rodzina 8:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Zbigniew Zamachowski: Oczekiwanie 8:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 8:40 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 2A/81 8:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 3/88 9:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Trela 9:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Trela: Wypowiedź: Jerzy Trela 9:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Trela: Znikąd donikąd 11:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Trela: Rapsod 11:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 11:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Party przy świecach 12:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 12:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Milioner 14:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Kidawa 14:30 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Kidawa: Sławna jak Sarajewo 16:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Kidawa: Szczęść Boże, dziadku Gumiela 16:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Janusz Kidawa: Inny "Śląsk" 17:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Zbigniew Zamachowski 17:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Zbigniew Zamachowski: Wypowiedź: Zbigniew Zamachowski 17:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Zbigniew Zamachowski: Ucieczka 18:50 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Zbigniew Zamachowski: Pierwsza licealna 19:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Zbigniew Zamachowski: Rodzina 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 1/46 19:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 4/49 20:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: To nie jest zwykła, lądowa miłość 22:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 22:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Party przy świecach 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 1/46 23:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 4/49 23:35 Młode kadry 23:45 Młode kadry: Próba mikrofonu 0:05 Młode kadry: Franciszek 0:15 Młode kadry: Lunatycy 0:40 KinOFFteka 0:45 KinOFFteka: Że życie ma sens 2:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 2:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Milioner 4:00 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 10:00 Benjamin Britten: 'Sen nocy letniej' 12:40 Opera: 'Eaters of Darkness' 13:30 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 17:00 Johann Sebastian Bach: 'Oratorium na Boże Narodzenie' 19:30 Johann Sebastian Bach: Koncerty brandenburskie 20:30 Koncert zespołu Hesperion XXI pod dyrekcją Jordi Savalla 21:35 Ensemble Labyrinto 22:35 Ausonia Ensemble interpretuje dzieła Jeana Philippe'a Rameau 23:05 Renesansowe pieśni w interpretacji Paula Van Nevela 0:00 Około północy: Happy Birthday Mr Shepp! 0:30 Około północy: Michael Brecker na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Antibes, 1990 1:00 Sekwencje Jazz 2:00 Około północy: John Coltrane Quartet, Stan Getz i Oscar Peterson 3:05 Sekwencje Jazz 4:00 Około północy: Oscar D'Leon na Festiwalu Paleo, 2004 5:05 Sekwencje Jazz MiniMini 6:00 Miś Uszatek (35) 6:10 Miś Uszatek (36) 6:20 Miś Uszatek (37) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (20) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (38) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (5) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (31) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (29) 8:00 Noddy (26) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (11) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (28) 8:35 Listy od Feliksa (26) 8:50 Rumcajs (21) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (13) 9:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (20) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (16) 9:45 Bracia koala (40) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (17) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (10) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (14) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (18) 11:00 Noddy (25) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (2) 11:35 Listy od Feliksa (25) 11:50 Rumcajs (20) 12:00 Tabaluga 2 (20) 12:30 Kacze opowieści (40) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (15) 13:05 Małe zoo Lucy 2 (21) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (26) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (22) 14:00 Miś Uszatek (32) 14:10 Miś Uszatek (33) 14:20 Miś Uszatek (34) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (19) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (37) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (4) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (30) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (28) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (12) 16:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (19) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (15) 16:45 Bracia koala (39) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (16) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (9) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (13) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (17) 18:00 Tabaluga 2 (21) 18:30 Kacze opowieści (41) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (16) 19:05 Małe zoo Lucy 2 (22) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (1) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (23) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 9:00 Bazar MTV 9:30 Demolka 12:05 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 Pimp My Ride 15:30 Życie Ryana 16:00 Date My Mom 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Wanna Come In? 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie urodziny 18:30 Raperski dom Runa 19:00 The Real World 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 MTV prezentuje 20:30 Demolka 21:00 Viva La Bam 21:30 Pięść mistrza Zen 22:02 Jackass 22:30 Naznaczeni 23:00 MTV Player 0:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Zdumiewający ludzki organizm 7:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Potencjał lotniczy 8:00 Raje na Ziemi: Świątynia tygrysów 9:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Zaginione miasta 10:00 Tajemnice Biblii: W poszukiwaniu Arki Przymierza 11:00 Czysta nauka: Początki wszechświata 12:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa concorde'a 13:00 Superkrokodyle 14:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Zaginione miasta 15:00 Tajemnice Biblii: W poszukiwaniu Arki Przymierza 16:00 Hayden Turner - twarzą w twarz z naturą: Skrzypłocze 16:30 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Rekiny 17:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Duchy 18:00 Nagroda Roleksa 19:00 Na krawędzi: Władca klifów 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Wrak Sunset Limited 21:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemny kod księgi Apokalipsy 22:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Wielkie wyjście z Egiptu 23:00 Teorie spiskowe: Tajemnice J. Edgara Hoovera 0:00 Nagroda Roleksa 1:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Wielkie wyjście z Egiptu 2:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Wrak Sunset Limited 3:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemny kod księgi Apokalipsy 4:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Wielkie wyjście z Egiptu 5:00 Teorie spiskowe: Tajemnice J. Edgara Hoovera Planete 6:45 W cieniu wielkiego drzewa: kozioróg dębosz 7:20 Reklamujemy reklamy: Parodie reklam TV (26/40) 7:55 Reklamujemy reklamy: Filmy akcji (27/40) 8:30 Wielka zieleń: Parki, skwery, ogrody i ogródki - oazy ekologii udomowionej (2/5) 8:55 Tajniki przyrody 4 (4/13) 9:25 Reklamujemy reklamy: Proste pomysły (28/40) 10:00 Reklamujemy reklamy: Australia i Nowa Zelandia (29/40) 10:30 Uwodzicielska orchidea 11:35 Reklamujemy reklamy: Prasa (12/40) 12:05 Reklamujemy reklamy: Święta (21/40) 12:40 Tajniki przyrody 3 (12/13) 13:15 Reklamujemy reklamy: Indie (30/40) 13:50 Luksusowe profesje 14:50 Urlopowe przygody pana Havla 16:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Święta Wody w Tajlandii (4/13) 16:45 Wielka zieleń: Przyroda a świat naszych uczuć. Znaczenia symboliczne i metaforyczne (1/5) 17:15 Niedopowiedziana historia. Apollo 11 18:15 Ostatni nomadzi 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Afrykańskie pomysły: Eleganckie rozwiązania (6/13) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Wielka zieleń: Pedagogika - dziecko a ekologia (4/5) 20:45 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia: Wnikając w tajemnice umysłu: Budzenie podświadomości (3/6) 21:50 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia: Wnikając w tajemnice umysłu: Uwolnić się od wspomnień (4/6) 23:00 Broń pancerna państw Osi 0:10 Hitler i Mussolini. Szorstka przyjaźń (1/2) 1:15 Historie skandaliczne: Milczące kłamstwo (5/6) 2:10 Tajniki przyrody 3 (7/13) 2:45 Reklamujemy reklamy: Łakocie (11/40) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Spadek (73) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 7:45 Pierwsza miłość (611) 8:30 Samo życie (984) 9:00 Ja tylko pytam 10:00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj!: Niespodzianka (15) 10:45 Rozmowy nocą 11:05 Gra w ciemno 12:00 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Królowa piękności (43) 13:25 Świat według Kiepskich: Nie bój żaby (73) 14:05 Ja tylko pytam 15:00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj!: W sieci (1) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: UFO (2) 16:55 Drogówka 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Gwiazda (74) 19:20 Rozmowy nocą 19:45 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (611) 21:25 Samo życie (984) 21:50 Fala zbrodni: Decyzja za cenę śmierci (75) 22:45 Świat według Kiepskich: Śmierć i Ferdynand (74) 23:25 Rodzina zastępcza: Szaleństwo Internetu (75) 23:55 Daleko od noszy: Fatalna pomyłka (44) 0:20 Wydarzenia 0:55 Drogówka 1:20 Samo życie (984) 1:45 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Gwiazda (74) 2:05 Interwencja 2:20 Wydarzenia 2:55 Pierwsza miłość (611) 3:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Śmierć i Ferdynand (74) 4:05 Daleko od noszy: Fatalna pomyłka (44) 4:30 Psie serce: Oskar (8) 5:15 Fala zbrodni: Decyzja za cenę śmierci (75) Polsat Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 9:10 Cafe Futbol 10:50 European Tour Weekly 11:20 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 13:30 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 15:40 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 18:00 Gol 19:40 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 21:50 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 0:00 Boks: Andrzej Gołota 1:00 Boks: Gala w Londynie 2:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Trans World Sport 8:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 10:00 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 12:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn 14:00 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 16:00 Cafe Futbol 17:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ligi Angielskiej 18:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn 20:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 22:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 0:00 Armwrestling 0:30 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:45 Butterfield 8 8:30 Zaproszenie do tańca 10:05 Damon i Pytiasz 11:45 Szalona miłość 13:20 Ucieczka z Fortu Bravo 15:00 W poszukiwaniu deszczowego drzewa 17:45 Nowojorska piękność 19:05 Myszy i ludzie 21:00 Shaft 22:45 Shaft w Afryce 0:30 Myszy i ludzie 2:25 Za kulisami: Katarzyna Figura 3:00 Shaft 4:50 Tajemnica mojego sukcesu Tele 5 6:30 Straż graniczna (20/24) 6:55 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (42/51) 7:20 Stellina (59/160) 8:10 Prognoza pogody 8:15 Zew krwi (4/13) 9:05 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 9:30 Buon Appetito! 10:05 Prognoza pogody 10:10 Telezakupy 12:55 Moja piękna grubaska (40/178) 13:50 Stellina (60/160) 14:40 Werdykt 15:10 Gorączka w mieście (10/48) 16:05 Zew krwi (5/13) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (41/178) 18:05 Lub czasopisma 18:20 Prognoza pogody 18:25 Straż graniczna (21/24) 18:55 Gorączka w mieście (11/48) 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Odmienić los 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach (10/22) 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:10 Zachodni wiatr (35/52) 0:05 Centrum miłości 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Powtórka z wojny o niepodległość (6) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Operacja "Lew morski" (48) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Biurowa wyspa (22) 7:00 Freakazoid: Piekielne wyścigówki (8) 7:25 Friday Wear: Brazylia gola (3) 7:30 Krewni i znajomi królika 8:00 Kod Lyoko 4 (30) 8:30 Karol do kwadratu 2: Dochodzenie w sprawie klona (10) 9:00 Tony Hawk - wielka rozwałka 10:35 Histeria: Wielcy odkrywcy (7) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Pinky i baseball (49) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Moc życzeń (23) 11:35 Friday Wear: Komórki (4) 11:40 Freakazoid: Relakso-wizja (9) 12:05 Na wysokiej fali (14) 12:30 Dziewczyny i miłość: Sekretny pamiętnik Ellie Allard (12) 12:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Uroczy chłopak (65) 13:20 Teledyski 13:45 Świat Raven: Za duża presja (23) 14:15 Ruby Gloom: Słoneczne odurzenie (19) 14:45 Wielka płyta 15:10 Ruby Gloom: Bicie rekordów (20) 15:35 Klub Winx 3: Lustro prawdy (4) 16:00 Aparatka (25) 16:25 Zakręceni gliniarze: Płetwy z zatoki grzmotów (37) 17:00 Świat Raven: Grill po sąsiedzku (24) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 3: W samo serce (1) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Techno klątwa (11) 18:25 Na wysokiej fali (15) 18:50 Zoey 101: Kulisy telewizji (20) 19:15 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Nie ma jak w domu (20) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Dziewczyny w tarapatach (13) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Meat Loaf (21) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Czas się zatrzymał (66) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Colourcloud Palace (15) 21:30 Duel of Titles 21:45 Fresh Air: Hellgate: London 22:15 Game Factory: Uncharted: Drake's Fortune 22:30 Hot News 23:00 Game Play 23:15 Colourcloud Palace (14) 23:45 Fresh Air: Juiced 2 0:15 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Hotele dla dwojga: Kapsztad 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: St Anton 6:50 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (5) 7:15 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Arizona - East Windmere Drive 8:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Portoryko 9:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Wicie gniazdka 9:30 Luksusowe rezydencje: Przeszłość i teraźniejszość 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (3) 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Londyn 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Bombaj 11:45 Hotele dla dwojga: Kapsztad 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: St Anton 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (5) 13:05 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Arizona - East Windmere Drive 14:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Portoryko 15:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Wicie gniazdka 15:30 Luksusowe rezydencje: Przeszłość i teraźniejszość 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (3) 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Londyn 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Bombaj 17:45 Hotele dla dwojga: Kapsztad 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: St Anton 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (5) 19:05 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Arizona - East Windmere Drive 20:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Portoryko 21:00 Wielkie projekty (7) 21:55 World Café - Azja: Szanghaj 22:20 World Café - Azja: Tajpej 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Buenos Aires 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (7) 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Liechtenstein 0:30 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (6) 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Albuquerque - Cardenas NE 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Quebec 3:00 Ekstremalny surfing 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Kuala Lumpur 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (4) 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Sri Lanka TV Puls 6:00 Obieżyświat: Festiwale giganty (12/26) 7:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (51) 8:00 Po prostu miłość (51) 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Niedzielnik: Rodzinna komunikacja 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (110) 12:00 Doktor Martin (5) 13:00 Mniejszy szuka dużego 15:00 Wdowa w bieli (147) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (52) 17:00 Po prostu miłość (52) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (111) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (112) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 SingaDinga 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (111) 23:35 Niegrzeczni faceci (6) 0:05 Mniejszy szuka dużego 2:00 Puls raport 2:35 Puls kultury 3:00 Puls tygodnia 4:00 Reporterzy 4:30 Doktor Martin (5) 5:30 Puls kultury TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:30 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:31 Supermeteo 0:40 Firma 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Firma 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Serwis sportowy TVN 7 5:55 Maraton uśmiechu 6:25 Telesklep 7:25 Mamy Cię! 8:40 Gorzka zemsta (146) 9:35 Detektyw Monk (16-ost.) 10:35 Wyścig po kasę 11:30 Telesklep 12:50 Kobra - oddział specjalny (10) 13:55 Gorzka zemsta (147) 14:50 Mamy Cię! 16:10 Przyjaciele (22) 16:40 Dwóch i pół (8) 17:10 Detektyw Monk (16-ost.) 18:05 Kobra - oddział specjalny (11) 19:05 Przyjaciele (23) 19:35 Dwóch i pół (9) 20:05 Napiętnowany (6/11) 21:00 Dowody zbrodni (16) 22:00 Mapa ludzkiego serca 0:10 Smak wolności 2:35 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Mamo, to ja - the best of 8:10 Grunt to zdrowie 8:40 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 9:10 Co jest dla ciebie dobre 10:00 Jak dobrze być: Leonardo DiCaprio 10:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Jędrusik - Dygat 11:00 Lekcja stylu 11:30 Maja w ogrodzie 12:00 Biografie: Brad Pitt 12:55 Co za tydzień 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Mamo, to ja - the best of 14:00 W roli głównej: Agata Passent 14:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz 15:00 Grunt to zdrowie 15:30 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 16:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu 17:00 Salon piękności - the best of 17:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Jędrusik - Dygat 18:00 Lekcja stylu 18:30 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (5-ost.) 19:30 Magiel towarzyski 20:10 Hotel Babylon (14) 21:10 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 22:00 Lekcja stylu 22:30 Miasto kobiet 23:25 Kamienie szlachetne 23:30 66 niezapomnianych chwil telewizji 0:00 Jak dobrze być: Leonardo DiCaprio 0:30 Biografie: Brad Pitt 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Szkoła randkowania 2:40 Ona, czyli ja 3:05 Notes kulinarny - the best of 3:30 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:55 Tessa w domu 4:20 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Garaż dwóch takich 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Jazda polska 8:30 Test 300 9:00 Wypadek - przypadek 9:30 Automaniak Max 10:30 Na każdą kieszeń 11:00 Cięcie, gięcie 11:30 Operacja Tuning 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Zakup kontrolowany 4 13:30 Test 300 14:00 28 sekund 14:30 Garaż dwóch takich 15:00 Kuchnia boksu 15:30 Automaniak Max 16:30 Coś poszło nie tak 17:00 Turbo kamera 17:30 Raport 17:45 Powietrzny patrol 18:15 Jazda polska 18:45 Uwaga! Pirat! 19:15 Wypadek - przypadek 19:45 Raport 20:00 Top Gear 21:00 Raport 21:15 Auto Mundial 21:45 Zakup kontrolowany 4 22:45 Raport 23:00 Test 300 23:30 Na osi 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Automaniak Max 3:00 Jazda polska 3:30 Wypadek - przypadek 4:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 4:30 Na każdą kieszeń 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Funny ha, ha 10:40 Kino krótkich filmów: Polska Kronika Non-Camerowa Nr 8 10:50 Kino krótkich filmów: Skórka pomarańczy 11:00 Czytelnia (42) 11:30 Studio TVP Kultura: Maanam 11:35 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu: Jazz Jamboree '81 - Maanam 12:05 Okrutny talent 13:05 Tygodnik kulturalny 13:45 Morze i tort 14:45 Big Zbig Show (1/2) 16:00 Big Zbig Show (2-ost.) 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Po prostu Krystyna Feldman 18:05 Kino krótkich filmów: Tren dla miasta Szydłowa 18:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 19:00 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino 19:10 Telekino: Fantomy 19:35 Telekino: Piżama 20:10 Anima: Jerzy Kucia 20:35 Klasyka filmowa: Opowieść zimowa 22:25 Przewodnik 22:30 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 23:00 Bella figura 0:05 Strefa: Czytanie dramatu: "Sytuacje rodzinne" 0:30 Strefa: Performerki 0:55 Strefa: Komix: "Chomik zagłady" (4) 1:00 Strefa: Komix: "Chomik zagłady" (5) 1:05 Przewodnik 1:10 Kino nocne: Yesterday 2:40 Studio Kultura - informacje 2:55 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 3:20 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Planet VIVA 11:00 Parot 11:30 Kocha, nie kocha 12:00 Zwierzak 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 2008 13:00 Kocha, nie kocha 13:30 Parot 14:00 Shibuya 14:30 Planet VIVA 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Ringtone Charts 17:45 Rendez-vous 18:00 Kocha, nie kocha 18:30 Parot 19:00 Kochlik 19:30 Parot 20:00 Planet VIVA 21:00 2008 21:30 O co kaman? 22:00 Download Charts 22:45 Rendez-vous 23:00 Łatwa kasa 1:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Król tańczy 10:05 Przedmieścia 11:50 Pożegnanie z filmem: Wspaniała rzecz 13:30 Kapryśne lato '68 15:05 Kariera Emmy Harte (2/3) 16:55 Kiedy byliśmy dziećmi 18:25 Współlokatorki 20:00 Chłopak na gwałt poszukiwany 22:00 Las Vegas Parano 0:05 Tajemnica Klika: Dzień podległości seksualnej (2/7) 1:40 Sprawa dla dwojga 3:10 Chłopak na gwałt poszukiwany AXN Crime 12:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 18 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 13:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 14:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 15:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 167 Australia 2001 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 17:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 18 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 19:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 167 Australia 2001 20:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 2 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 19 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 23:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 00:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2004 01:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 3 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 02:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2004 AXN Sci-Fi 12:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 12 USA 1996 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 13 USA 1987 14:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 7 Kanada 1997 15:00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF odc. 7 USA/Kanada 1996 16:00 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 21 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 15 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 12 USA 1996 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 13 USA 1987 20:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 7 Kanada 1997 21:00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF odc. 7 USA/Kanada 1996 22:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 7 USA/Kanada 1997 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 16 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 2 - serial SF odc. 13 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 14 USA 1987 02:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 8 Kanada 1997 03:00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF odc. 8 USA/Kanada 1996 04:00 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 21 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 05:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 15 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Nowy Jork czeka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Joachim Hedén, wyk. Christopher Stewart, Annie Woods, Katrina Nelson, Don Wildman Szwecja 2006 07:30 Piasek w kieszeniach - dramat obyczajowy reż. César Martínez Herrada, wyk. Andreas Munoz, Nicolae Nicula, Clara Lago, Yohana Cobo Hiszpania 2006 09:10 W blasku Hollywood 2: Sigourney Weaver - magazyn filmowy 09:35 Niewykorzystany dar - dramat obyczajowy reż. Denis Dercourt, wyk. Catherine Frot, Déborah François, Pascal Greggory, Xavier De Guillebon Francja 2006 11:00 Mój mały świat - komedia reż. Lucy Phillips, Glen Scantlebury, wyk. Roberto Bacalski, Andy Comeau, John Heard, Debi Mazar USA 2004 12:35 Pierwszy kochanek mojej żony - komedia obyczajowa reż. Hans Ake Gabrielsson, wyk. Marika Lagercrantz, Mikael Samuelson, Philip Zandén, Sissela Kyle Szwecja 2006 14:15 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Rozrywkowe dziewczyny - magazyn filmowy 14:40 Sueno - marzenia - komediodramat reż. Renée Chabria, wyk. John Leguizamo, Ana Claudia Talancón, Elizabeth Pena, Nestor Serrano USA 2005 16:30 Sułtani westernu - komedia przygodowa reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Billy Crystal, Daniel Stern, Bruno Kirby, Patricia Wettig USA 1991 18:25 Nowy Jork czeka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Joachim Hedén, wyk. Christopher Stewart, Annie Woods, Katrina Nelson, Don Wildman Szwecja 2006 20:00 Badlands - dramat kryminalny reż. Terrence Malick, wyk. Sissy Spacek, Martin Sheen, Warren Oates, Ramon Bieri USA 1973 21:35 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Królowe krzyku - magazyn filmowy 22:00 Mistrzowie horroru 2 - serial grozy odc. 2 reż. Tobe Hooper, Kanada/USA 2005 23:00 Tysiąc akrów krzywd - film obyczajowy reż. Jocelyn Moorhouse, wyk. Michelle Pfeiffer, Jessica Lange, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Jason Robards USA 1997 00:45 Tajemna moc - thriller reż. Antonio Hernández, wyk. Laia Marull, Leonardo Sbaraglia, Angie Cepeda, Gerardo Malla Włochy/Wlk. Brytania/Hiszpania 2005 02:45 Ważniaki - komedia sensacyjna reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Danny DeVito, Joe Piscopo, Harvey Keitel, Ray Sharkey USA 1986 04:15 Czarna komedia - film obyczajowy reż. Reggie Rock Bythewood, wyk. Nicole Ari Parker, Isaiah Washington, Vicellous Reon Shannon, Malinda Williams USA 2000 Comedy Central 06:00 Taxi - serial odc. 108 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 06:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 113 USA 2001 07:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 114 USA 2001 07:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 425 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 07:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 425 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 220 USA 1988 08:45 Złotka - serial odc. 206 09:10 Frasier - serial odc. 202 USA 1999 09:35 Frasier - serial odc. 203 USA 1999 10:00 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 100 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 10:25 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 101 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 10:50 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 102 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 11:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 319 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 320 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:10 Cybill - serial odc. 417 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 12:35 Cybill - serial odc. 418 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 13:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 115 USA 2001 13:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 116 USA 2001 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 427 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 428 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:55 Frasier - serial odc. 204 USA 1999 15:20 Frasier - serial odc. 205 USA 1999 15:50 Taxi - serial odc. 109 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 16:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 321 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 322 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:10 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 419 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:35 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 117 USA 2001 18:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 118 USA 2001 18:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 429 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 430 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:25 Cybill - serial odc. 419 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 19:55 Cybill - serial odc. 420 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 20:20 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 101 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 20:45 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 102 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 21:10 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 103 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 21:30 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 104 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 22:00 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 104 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 22:25 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 105 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 22:50 Kookły - program rozrywkowy odc. 102 23:15 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 102 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 108 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Peep Show - serial odc. 102 reż. Tristram Shapeero, Jeremy Wooding, Wlk. Brytania 2003 00:30 Peep Show - serial odc. 103 reż. Tristram Shapeero, Jeremy Wooding, Wlk. Brytania 2003 01:25 Kookły - program rozrywkowy odc. 101 01:50 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 103 02:10 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 119 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 03:00 Cybill - serial odc. 419 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 03:30 Cybill - serial odc. 420 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 03:50 Złotka - serial odc. 206 04:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 220 USA 1988 04:40 Frasier - serial odc. 204 USA 1999 05:05 Frasier - serial odc. 205 USA 1999 05:30 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 419 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 Fox Life 08:10 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 12, Wyznanie miłości reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 09:00 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 7, Oddalenie reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 09:55 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 13, W pogoni za samotnością USA 2000 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 2, Zagadka Las Vegas reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Gej-radar - reality show odc. 8 12:30 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 13, Ostatnia noc lata reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 13:25 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 8, Kobiety w podróży Cz. 1 reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 14, Parada dziwaków USA 2000 15:25 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 3, Zaginieni chłopcy reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 16:20 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 1, Noc po ciężkim dniu USA 2005 17:10 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 11, Pralnia na żetony USA 2003 18:10 Agent w Spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 19, Nauka latania reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 19:10 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 15, Główny podejrzany USA 2000 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 4, Sądny dzień reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 5, Kluczowa impreza USA 1998 21:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 6, Nowożeńcy USA 1998 21:55 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 13, Najlepszy przyjaciel mężczyzny reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 22:50 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 3, Sprawy najwyższej wagi reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 23:50 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 9, Kobiety w podróży Cz. 2 reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 00:40 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 1, Nie ma jak w domu reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:30 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia - program rozrywkowy odc. 2 01:55 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 21, Nicole Richie 02:20 Opowieści miłosne - reality show odc. 1 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Bakłażan doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Pływające wyspy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 08:10 Julie gotuje: Bakłażanowy majonez - magazyn kulinarny odc. 161 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 09:15 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Bakłażan doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 09:40 Dania w pół godziny: Steki z serowym spaghetti - magazyn kulinarny odc. 68 10:05 Na słodko 3: Toffee - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 10:30 Sobota w kuchni: Ed Baines i Mitch Tonks - magazyn kulinarny odc. 80 11:00 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Dania w pół godziny: Steki z serowym spaghetti - magazyn kulinarny odc. 68 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Spaghetti - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 13:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Bakłażan doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 14:05 Słodki drań 2: Placki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 14:30 Julie gotuje: Bakłażanowy majonez - magazyn kulinarny odc. 161 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Trzy rodzaje pizzy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 69 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Łosoś doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 15:50 Delia na zimę: Zimowe owoce morza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4/12 16:20 Na słodko 3: Mleko kokosowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 16:45 Julie gotuje: Bakłażanowy majonez - magazyn kulinarny odc. 161 16:50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 17:25 Surfing po menu 2: Kakadu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: Gino D'Acampo i Marry Berry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 81 18:25 Wielka włoska wyprawa Jamiego: Sycylia - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 19:00 Julie gotuje: Bakłażanowy majonez - magazyn kulinarny odc. 161 19:05 Martha 2: Roseanne - talk show odc. 6 19:50 Party Hits - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 20:00 Ser w plasterkach: Stilton - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 20:30 Kucharze świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 21:00 Mondovino: Przyszliśmy, zobaczyliśmy, sprzedaliśmy - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 Francja/USA 2004 21:50 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 3 22:00 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 22:30 Słodki drań 2: Placki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 23:00 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 23:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 23:55 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Łosoś doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 00:20 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 00:45 Dania w pół godziny: Trzy rodzaje pizzy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 69 01:10 Słodki drań: Podbój Europy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 01:35 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Łosoś doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 02:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 02:25 Para w kuchni: Sałaty - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 02:55 Dania w pół godziny: Trzy rodzaje pizzy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 69 03:20 Słodki drań: Podbój Europy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 03:50 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Łosoś doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 04:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 04:40 Para w kuchni: Sałaty - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 70 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 106 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 08:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 70 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 09:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 3 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 10:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 24 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 31 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 106 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 13:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 70 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 14:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 3 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 15:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 24 16:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 70 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 17:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 31 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 18:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 3 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 24 20:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 70 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 21:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 70 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi I - serial odc. 5 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 106 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 00:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 24 01:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 3 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 01:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 31 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 02:40 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 106 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 69 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 70 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 05:10 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 31 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 ESPN Classic Sport 06:00 Amerykańskie "The Dream Teams" Barcelona 1992 rok 07:00 Moto Grand Prix 2003 rok: Grand Prix Włoch 08:00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki Freediving: Umberto Pelizzari - Ferreras Pipin 09:00 Kulisy walk Mills Lane - walki, które chciałby sędziować 10:00 ESPN - wielkie walki Zapomniany bokser - Jerry Quarry 11:00 World Match Play Film z 1992 roku 12:00 Amerykańskie "The Dream Teams" Barcelona 1992 rok 13:00 Strongman 2001 odc. 3 13:30 Strongman 2001 odc. 4 14:00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki Freediving: Umberto Pelizzari - Ferreras Pipin 15:00 Kulisy walk Mills Lane - walki, które chciałby sędziować 16:00 World Match Play Film z 1992 roku 17:00 Moto Grand Prix 2003 rok: Grand Prix Włoch 18:00 Seria Adrenalin Rush 2007: Drambuie Challenge Trans Scotland Challenge, Skye to Inverness 18:30 Historia tenisa Carlos Moya 19:00 Turnieje pokazowe w tenisie - "mecz finałowy mężczyzn z 1976 roku" Rod Laver - Ilia Nastase 19:30 Tenis: Melun - film dokumentalny odc. 2 20:00 Puchar Rydera z 1995 roku 21:00 Golf Open: Najlepsze zagrywki z British Open 22:00 Składanka z Premier League Gole z sezonu 2002/2003 23:00 ESPN - wielkie walki Rocky Graziano 00:00 ESPN - wielkie walki Max Baer 01:00 Seria Adrenalin Rush 2007: Drambuie Challenge Trans Scotland Challenge, Skye to Inverness 01:30 Historia tenisa Carlos Moya 02:00 Turnieje pokazowe w tenisie - "mecz finałowy mężczyzn z 1976 roku" Rod Laver - Ilia Nastase 02:30 Tenis: Melun - film dokumentalny odc. 2 03:00 ESPN - wielkie walki Rocky Graziano 04:00 ESPN - wielkie walki Max Baer 05:00 Seria Adrenalin Rush 2007: Drambuie Challenge Trans Scotland Challenge, Skye to Inverness 05:30 Historia tenisa Carlos Moya Movies 24 06:00 Perry Mason: Śmiertelna lekcja - film kryminalny 07:45 Siła nadziei - dramat obyczajowy 09:30 Akt miłości - dramat obyczajowy 11:15 Oto mój syn - dramat obyczajowy 13:00 Perry Mason: Opętany mafioso - film kryminalny 14:45 Idealna rodzinka - thriller 16:30 Pod gruzami - dramat obyczajowy 18:15 W mgnieniu oka - dramat obyczajowy 20:00 Perry Mason: Powrót Perry Masona - film kryminalny 21:45 Devlin - film kryminalny 23:30 Zwierzęcy instynkt 2 - thriller erotyczny 01:15 Wymuszony kompromis - thriller 03:00 Elke - film erotyczny 04:30 Perry Mason: Śmiertelna lekcja - film kryminalny National Geographic Channel HD 08:00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Tor przeszkód dla wali szarych - serial przyrodniczy 09:00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Lodowy hotel - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Tor przeszkód dla wali szarych - serial przyrodniczy 12:00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Lodowy hotel - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Tor przeszkód dla wali szarych - serial przyrodniczy 15:00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Lodowy hotel - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Tor przeszkód dla wali szarych - serial przyrodniczy 18:00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Lodowy hotel - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Inwazja rekinów - serial przyrodniczy 21:00 Za kulisami: Superlotniskowiec - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Mafia: Mafia globalna - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Inwazja rekinów - serial przyrodniczy 00:00 Za kulisami: Superlotniskowiec - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Mafia: Mafia globalna - serial dokumentalny Alpha 6:00 Tele-Gym - Fitness 6:15 Planet Wissen - Nauka 7:15 Englisch für Anfänger - (20/51) 7:45 Russisch, bitte! - (3/30) 8:15 Sandras Tier-TV - Überleben im Winter (1/13) 8:30 Anschi und Karl-Heinz - Religionsmagazin für Kinder 8:45 Anschi und Karl-Heinz - Religionsmagazin für Kinder 9:00 DW-Journal - With Business 9:30 Manfred Spitzer - Geist und Gehirn - Nauka 9:45 musica viva - Forum der Gegenwartsmusik 10:00 DW-Journal - Mit Tagesthema 10:30 Sport in Bayern - Aus Studio Freimann 10:45 Sport in Bayern - Aus Studio Franken 11:00 Ende der Debatte - Abschied einer Politiker-Generation 11:45 Panoramabilder - Wiadomości 12:00 Der Top-Tipp - Ratgeber 12:05 Das Tagesgespräch - Diskussion mit Zuschauerbeteiligung 13:00 Alpha-Forum - Gespräch 13:45 Meilensteine der Naturwissenschaft und Technik - Nauka 14:00 Geschichten - Helden - Geschichte und Geschichten (2/3) 14:30 nano - Die Welt von morgen 15:00 Löwe und Adler - 1000 Jahre Bayern und Polen 15:45 Das Kreuz mit der Schrift - Konfuzius sagt (6/6) 16:15 Planet Wissen - Nauka 17:15 Les grandes dates de la science et de la technique - Thomas Alva Edison - le phonographe 17:30 Rundschau - Nachrichten - Berichte - Wettervorhersage 17:35 Abendschau - Regionalzeit - Franken 18:00 Alpha-Campus - Bildungsreihe 18:30 Die Tagesschau vor 25 Jahren - Historia 18:45 Rundschau - Nachrichten - Berichte - Wettervorhersage 19:00 Bilder einer Landschaft - Państwa i ludzie 19:45 Deutsch - Medienkompetenz: Propaganda und journalistische Ethik 20:15 Alpha-Forum - Gespräch 21:00 Gabun - Ursprüngliches Afrika - Państwa i ludzie 21:45 Elternsprechstunde - Alles übers Kind 22:15 IT-Kompaktkurs - (5/14) 22:45 Schwartz für die Seele - Kościół i religia 23:00 Der Urknall - Die Jagd nach Gottes Plan 23:45 Geschichte Mitteldeutschlands - Dokumentationsreihe 0:30 Made in Germany - Unternehmerporträts 1:00 Gabun - Ursprüngliches Afrika - Państwa i ludzie 1:45 Bob Ross - The Joy of Painting 2:10 Wattlandschaften - Pejzaże 2:15 Space-Night - Weltall-Bilder Italia 1 5:15 Studio sport - Sport 5:40 Good Morning, Miami - Cuori incrociati 6:05 Good Morning, Miami -Non accadde una notte 6:30 Mediashopping - Gry i rozrywki 6:35 Dora l'esploratrice - Cose ritrovate 6:50 Sagwa - Spiacevole avventura 7:05 Faireez - Il ritorno del pirata 7:20 Heidi - Una compagnia gradita 7:50 Le avventure di Piggley Winks - Il trifoglio scomparso 8:15 Doraemon - La tasca di riserva 8:30 Pixie & Dixie - Il raggio dell'invisibilita 8:40 Scooby & Scrappy Show - Scooby salva il mondo / Code in pericolo / Notte dei sogni 9:15 Happy Days - "Appuntamento a sorpresa" (11/16); (USA 1974) 9:45 Happy Days - "Richie innamorato" (12/16); (USA 1974) 10:20 Dharma & Greg - Chi yoga e chi non yoga; (USA 1997-2002) 10:50 Hope & Faith - Hope non si fida 11:15 Mediashopping - Gry i rozrywki 11:20 Prima o poi divorzio! - Halloween; Yes, Dear 11:45 Still Standing - Da giocatore a cheerleader; (USA 2004) 12:15 Secondo voi - Informacje 12:25 Studio aperto - Wiadomości 12:59 Meteo - Pogoda 13:00 Studio sport - Sport 13:40 Le avventure di Lupin III - La cassetta di sicurezza 14:05 Naruto - Un avversario a testa 14:30 What's my Destiny - Dragon Ball - Gohan vuole tornare a casa 15:00 O.C. - "Orange County" (1); The O.C. 15:55 Malcolm - Opera / Decisione; Malcolm in the Middle 16:50 Ned - Scuola di sopravvivenza - Guida di sopravvivenza le malattie / Gare di spelling; Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide 17:15 Mermaid Melody principesse sirene - Mimi e Sheshe fanno pace; Pichi Pichi Pitch 17:30 Hamtaro piccoli criceti, grandi avventure - Esperimento con i semi 17:45 Spongebob - Un paradiso per Squiddi 18:00 Occhi di gatto - Furto... sott'acqua 18:30 Studio aperto - Wiadomości 18:58 Meteo - Pogoda 19:00 Mediashopping - Gry i rozrywki 19:10 War at Home - Me ne lavo le mani! 19:40 I Simpson - Alla faccia della bandiera 20:05 Futurama - Il cibo parlante 20:30 La ruota della fortuna - Teleturniej 21:10 I fantastici 4 - Film SF "Fantastic Four". Tim Story (USA/D 2005) 23:20 Real C.S.I - La vera scena del crimine - Rozrywka 0:45 Studio sport - Sport 1:10 Mediashopping - Gry i rozrywki 1:15 Studio aperto - La giornata 1:30 Talent 1 - Player - Rozrywka 1:55 Shopping by Night - Informacje 2:20 Lois & Clark - Incendi 3:15 Mediashopping - Gry i rozrywki 3:20 Talk radio - Rozrywka 3:25 Sonny e Pepper due irresistibili cowboy - Komedia "The Cowboy Way". Gregg Champion (USA 1994) Nova 5:10 Novashopping - Informacje 5:25 Novashopping - Informacje 5:59 Śniadanie z Novą - Informacje 8:30 Girl Friends - Serial obyczajowy odc. 2; Reżyseria: K. Hercher (Niemcy 1995-1999) 9:20 Powrót do przyszłości II - Komedia Org: "Back To The Future II". Reżyseria: Robert Zemeckis (USA 1989) 11:20 Z życia dzikiej przyrody - odc. 4 11:50 Ulica - Serial obyczajowy odc. 96; (Czechy 2005) Org: "Ulice" 12:25 Tequila i Bonetti w Rzymie - Serial kryminalny odc. 13; Org: "Tequila and Bonetti". Reżyseria: Bruno Nappi (Włochy/USA 2000) 13:15 Lenssen & Partners - Serial kryminalny (Niemcy 2003) 13:40 Ostry dyżur - Serial obyczajowy odc. 4/22; (USA 2005) Org: "Emergency Room" 14:30 Życie na fali - Serial obyczajowy odc. 5/27; (USA 2004) Org: "The O.C." 15:20 Czarodziejki - Serial fantastyczny odc. 13/22; (USA 2004) Org: "Charmed" 16:10 Agenci NCIS - Serial sensacyjny odc. 17/23; (USA 2003) Org: "NCIS" 17:00 Wiadomości popołudniowe - Wiadomości 17:35 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - Serial sensacyjny odc. 5/24; (USA 2004) Org: "CSI Miami" 18:30 Ulica - Serial obyczajowy odc. 723; (Czechy 2007) Org: "Ulice" 19:00 Ulica - Serial obyczajowy odc. 724; (Czechy 2007) Org: "Ulice" 19:30 Wiadomości - Wiadomości 20:00 Z życia miasta - Serial obyczajowy odc. 9/13; Org: "Místo v §ivotŘ". Reżyseria: J. Chlumsky (Czechy 2005) 21:05 Weekend - Informacje 21:45 Dr House - Serial obyczajowy odc. 8/24; (USA 2006) Org: "Dr. House" 22:35 Przyjaciółka na śmierć i życie - Thriller Org: "New Best Friend". Reżyseria: Zoe Clarke-Williams (USA 2002) 0:10 Agentka o stu twarzach - Serial sensacyjny odc. 22/22; (USA 2005) Org: "Alias" 0:50 Novashopping - Informacje 1:25 Litera A - Informacje TM 3 6:00 Dating-Show - Rozrywka 7:00 Astro live - Informacje 8:00 weg.de - Turystyka 9:00 Sonnenklar-TV - Reiseshow 11:00 Astro live - Informacje 12:00 Talk Mix - Talkshow 12:15 Unterwegs - Quiz-Tour 12:25 Bei uns - Mittags-Quiz 14:30 Wolffs Revier - Serial kryminalny 15:15 Kaffeeklatsch - Nachmittagsquiz 17:00 Unterwegs - Quiz-Tour 17:45 Verliebt in Berlin - Telenowela (17); Regie: Micaela Zschieschow (D 2005) 18:15 Verliebt in Berlin - Telenowela (18); Regie: Joris Hermans (D 2005) 18:45 Juanita ist Single - Telenowela (9); (ARG 2006) 19:45 Feierabend - Die interaktive Happy Hour 21:00 Quiz Taxi - Mobile Rateshow 21:15 Quizzo - Die interaktive Quizshow 23:00 Planet 9 - Die interaktive Spielshow 2:00 Sexy Night - Die interaktive Mitternachtsrevue Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Poznań z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ESPN Classic Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Alpha z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Italia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nova z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TM 3 z 2008 roku